Harmony - Ch 1
by dionlychanyeol
Summary: "Mimpi indahkah, Sehun-ie?"/ "Aku bertemu dengannya di bar."/ "Persetan kau Huang Zi Tao.."/ "Kris..."/ "Namanya Byun Baek Hyun, kalau aku tak salah dengar dia baru saja membunuh suaminya sendiri karena selingkuh terang-terangan." / "Kai-ssi, memangnya siapa?"/ "Ibu di rumah merindukanmu, Yeol."/ ChanBaek here! Slight! ChanLu! KaiBaek! KrisBaek! KrisTao! Failed story! YAOI/ DLDR!


**Title**: Harmony – Chapter 1

**Author**: dionlychanyeol

**Cast**: Chanbaek/ ChanLu/ Kaibaek/ Krisbaek/ KrisTao/ Other/ BAP.

**Warning**: M-Preg! OOC, Typho(s), BL, DLDR

**AN**: Don't blaming on cast. Remake from k-drama. Text yang dicetak miring anggap saja flashback.

**0o0Harmony0o0**

Hampir tengah malam dan Baekhyun masih terjaga. Menatap belahan jiwa di sampingnya yang tertidur pulas.

Suara deru napas teratur dibarengi suara detik jam berirama membuat beberapa kali Baekhyun menepuk pipinya agar tidak tertidur akibatnya. Baekhyun masih harus tetap terjaga karena ada sesuatu yang sedang ditunggunya.

Sambil mengabaikan rasa kantuk, jemari kasarnya mengusak rambut Sehun yang tertidur pulas. Digerakkan secara perlahan dari pucuk kepala hingga dahi. Terus-menerus dengan gerakan lembut.

"Mimpi indahkah, Sehun-ie?"

BRAK!

Sehun menggeliat kecil saat terdengar suara pintu yang menjeblak keras. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di samping almari pakaian.

Pukul setengah dua belas.

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri sumber kegaduhan setelah memastikan Sehun sedang dalam keadaan pulas.

Di atas sofa didapatinya seorang namja dengan keadaan berantakan melempar sembarangan kemeja yang baru saja ditanggalkannya.

"Siapkan air panas. Aku ingin mandi," matanya terpejam saat memerintah Baekhyun.

"Stok susu menipis."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku bukan memintamu membuatkan susu."

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu mengambil kemeja yang tergeletak dekat kaki suaminya sebelum melangkah ke dapur.

'Lagi-lagi bau ini...' Itu bukan wangi _parfume_ yang biasa dipakai suaminya.

Baekhyun memang memiliki kesabaran yang sangat besar hingga masih saja memaklumi kondisi seperti ini. Hidup pas-pasan dengan suami yang pulang hingga larut setiap harinya dibonusi luapan akan rasa lelah dengan cacian yang ditujukan pada Baekhyun. Juga... entah sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari Baekhyun. Tak apa asal namja tadi yang bersatus suaminya masih bertanggung jawab akan dirinya dan Sehun, Baekhyun tetap bersyukur dan mencoba memaklumi.

Setelah menaruh kemeja lusuh ke dalam kerangjang cucian pakaian, Baekhyun mengambil dua panci yang menggantung. Bagian bokong panci tersebut sudah menghitam. Juga beberapa bagian yang penyok. Jangankan untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru, untuk makan sehari-haripun mereka sungguh kesulitan.

Menaruh panci tersebut ke atas kompor kemudian menuangkan beberapa gayung air. Satu panci untuk memasak air dan yang lain untuk memasak _ramyeon_. Suaminya pasti lapar.

"_Maaf aku hanya mampu memasak ini.."_

_Semangkuk ramyeon dengan asap mengepul tersaji di atas meja. Namja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya mengulas senyum. Lalu menarik mangkuk itu kehadapannya. Mengambil suapan ke dalam mulut lalu mengunyahnya._

"_Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena uang bulanan yang kuberikan hanya cukup untuk membeli ini." _

_Baekhyun menatap lamat-lamat garis wajah tegas suaminya. Begitu baiknya Tuhan memberikannya suami yang rupawan juga dipenuhi kasih sayang._

"_Nanti malam sebelum tidur ayo kita berdoa bersama..."_

"_Aku akan meminta pada Tuhan agar memberkatimu besok."_

"_Semoga saja besok aku dapat pekerjaan hitung-hitung mengumpulkan biaya persalinanmu nanti."_

_Baekhyun tersenyum, tangannya menapak pada punggung tangan suaminya yang mengelus perut buncitnya. "Hei cepat habiskan ramyeonmu sebelum dingin."_

Saat-saat manis itu sudah berlalu lebih dari setahun. Dimana setiap hari dilalui bersama perlakuan lembut. Kalau dibandingkan dengan keadaan sekarang seperti angka enam dan dua belas dalam jam dinding, sungguh perbandingan terbalik.

Sebenarnya apa yang suaminya kerjakan selama setahun terakhir? Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu-menahu perihal tersebut. Bisakah Baekhyun disebut istri kurang ajar?

"_Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu? Yang terpenting aku sudah memberimu uang,"_

Begitu jawaban yang diterima jika Baekhyun sesekali bertanya. Uang adalah kebahagiaan, kebahagian mereka untuk saat ini lebih tepatnya.

Saat air bergolak, Baekhyun mematikan kompornya. Memindahkan _ramyeon_ matang ke dalam mangkuk. Sedangkan panci satunya dibiarkan menangkring di atas tungku.

Baekhyun membawa mangkuk _ramyeon_ ke ruang depan dan mendapati suaminya sudah terlelap. Mungkin terlalu lelah.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah. _Ramyeon_nya mendingin seperti yang sudah-sudah. Baekhyun memang lamban. Mungkin inikah alasan kenapa suaminya akhir-akhir berlaku aneh?

**0o0Harmony0o0**

"Hanya ada _ramyeon_ –lagi- di atas meja. Aku dan Sehun akan ke rumah Kyungsoo."

"_Ne_,"

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya sebelum berangkat kerja." Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah sambil mendekap Sehun ke dalam gendongannya layaknya sedang menggendong panda.

Niatnya, Baekhyun ingin meminjam uang pada Kyungsoo mengingat persediaan sembako menipis dan ini masih separuh bulan. Dan jika Baekhyun sudah menagih uang bulanan pada suaminya, sudah jelas Baekhyun harus merelakan tubuhnya jadi sasak tinju terlebih dulu.

...Lagi.

"Kalau sudah besar jangan seperti ayahmu, _ne_?"

"Thathatataa, pftttttt. Abrtshrrrrr." Yang diajak berbiacara hanya memainkan poni Baekhyun. "_Ne_, kau harus jadi lelaki yang baik juga bertanggung jawab untuk keluargamu kelak!"

Sehun tak menjawab dengan ocehannya. Tangan kecilnya memukul pipi gembul Baekhyun membuat tangan Sehun basah.

"Mamamama..."

Seolah mengerti maksud ocehan Sehun, Baekhyun mengusap sudut matanya kasar kemudian menciumi wajah Sehun. Baekhyun cukup mampu untuk bersabar selagi tak ada yang meminta Sehun darinya. Karena bahagia itu sederhana.

"_Aigu_, apa kau lapar, sayang? Perutmu berbunyi..."

Dan Sehun tertawa renyah saat Baekhyun menggelitiki tubuhnya. Sepanjang perjalanan tak sedikit pasang mata yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan iri juga senang.

"Mereka kakak-adik?"

"Imut, ya."

"Aku ingin punya Ibu atau Ayah sepertinya,"

Baekhyun tersenyum getir menanggapi bisik-bisikan itu.

**0o0Harmony0o0**

Matahari merangkak naik dan Baekhyun belum selesai untuk merapihkan rumah. Untungnya Sehun sudah tertidur setelah meminum susu formula paginya sehingga Baekhyun tidak terlalu kerepotan. Batita memang membutuhkan tidur yang sangat banyak untuk pertumbuhan.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan yang tersisa hanya mengepel lantai saja jadi Baekhyun menundanya untuk beberapa menit kemudian. Baekhyun ingin beristirahat dulu. Otot-otot pundak dan punggungnya terasa tegang. Andai Sehun sudah besar, Baekhyun akan meminta Sehun memijatnya.

Baekhyun duduk berselonjor di ruangan depan yang biasa digunakan untuk menerima tamu –Baekhyun tak menyebutnya ruang tamu karena tak ada banyak meja juga sofa bagus. Di rumah itu juga tak ada televisi atau media hiburan lain. Jadi, saat merasa bosan seperti ini Baekhyun hanya memilih membaca ulang majalah _fashion_ tahun lalu.

Saat hendak menarik majalah tersebut dari tumpukan koran bekas, tangannya ikut menarik kalender meja yang juga tertumpuk di atas majalah.

Melihat kalender tersebut, Baekhyun malah menepuk jidatnya pelan mengingat hutangnya pada Kyungsoo yang belum juga dibayar.

"Eh.. iya, sudah akhir bulan? Ah, hutangku..."

Dan mungkin nanti malam Baekhyun harus benar-benar terjaga sampai larut. Dirinya harus cepat meminta jatah uang bulan depan sebab Baekhyun sudah membuat janji pada Kyungsoo akan melunasi hutangnya sebelum akhir bulan. Baekhyun sudah tidak enak hati karena selalu merepotkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya menganga. Tangannya terangkat menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Mata sipitnya terbelalak saat dirinya menyambut orang yang ada dibalik pintu. Orang itu –yang memapah Kris; suaminya, Baekhyun mengenalnya.

"Apa yang kau..."

Pemuda manis bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum. Tapi itu sangat menjijikan untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di bar."

Baekhyun yang menyadari Kris dalam keadaan setengah sadar langsung mendelik ke arah pemuda itu; mantan kekasih suaminya dan juga orang yang membantu seluruh biaya persalinan Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu membaringkan tubuh Kris ke atas sofa dan ikut duduk di sana. "Hei. Apa-apaan tatapanmu?"

"..."

"Seharusnya kau sadar diri. Jaga suamimu baik-baik."

"Kau–"

"Apa kau tak tahu setiap hari kerjaan Kris hanya bersenang-senang denganku?" Bahkan tak perlu diperjelas, Baekhyun sudah tahu dari awal. Kris memang berubah beberapa bulan terakhir. Bodohnya Baekhyun tak sedikitpun menaruh rasa curiga sejak pertama Kris mengenalkan dirinya pada Tao. Mungkinkah...?

"Persetan kau Huang Zi Tao.."

"Oh, aku berbicara fakta, Tuan Byun."

Tao mendesis kecil yang bisa diasumsikan bentuk ekspresi meremehkan untuk Baekhyun. "Kalau tak becus, aku bisa mengurus perceraianmu dengan Kris."

Baekhyun sudah tersulut, entah setan mana yang merasuki tubuhnya. Yang dirasa hanya kepalanya sebentar lagi akan pecah.

Baekhyun melirik ke setiap ruangan; berharap mendapatkan benda apapun yang bisa membuat Tao enyah.. Tak peduli dengan tangisan Sehun sejak Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya.

Sedangkan Kris hanya berbaring lemah; matanya sayu dan mendengung tak jelas.

"Kupikir Kris sangat tolol untuk pernah menyukai _namja_ sepertimu,"

"Diam kau!" Baekhyun menarik vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya dan terangkat untuk menghantam kepala Tao.

BRAK.

Tiba-tiba Kris sudah mencengkeram leher Baekhyun. Pungung Baekhyun menghantam tembok dengan sukses. Vas bunga yang Baekhyun pegang sudah pecah menjadi kepingan beling yang tercecer di lantai setelah terlebih dulu menghantam pelipis Kris. Kris menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk Tao. "Sejak kapan kau jadi seliar ini, Baekhyun?"

"Kris..."

"Kau tidak menjawabku." Dan benar adanya jika sosok yang Kris lihat oleh matanya sendiri bukanlah Baekhyun yang seperti biasanya; bukan Baekhyun yang dikenalnya sebagai pribadi yang sangat lembut.

Sebelum pandangan Baekhyun benar-benar mengabur akibat cengkeraman kuat di lehernya, dia sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil _cutter_ di atas meja dan tak sengaja menyayat pergelangan tangan Kris yang melilit di leher Baekhyun.

Tao yang memeluk Kris dari belakang –mencoba melerai mereka- langsung terkejut saat dirasa tubuh Kris yang merosot dengan perlahan. "Astaga.. Kris! Kris–"

Seperti potongan drama pada novel yang dulu sering Baekhyun baca semasa kuliah. Ini sangat drama. Dan Baekhyun mendapat peran antagonis dalam cerita itu.

Baekhyun juga ikut merosot di pinggiran sofa. Menatap kosong tangannya yang sungguh begitu–Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata untuk memaki dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun balik menggoreskan _cutter_ tajam itu di tangannya.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi suara teriakan Tao yang meminta Kris untuk terbangun juga suara tangis Sehun yang tak kunjung berhenti dan seakan mereka saling berlomba menjadi pemenang. Hingga telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara sirine berikut beberapa orang masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu menandu Kris ke dalam sebuah mobil.

Dan dua orang pemuda berpakaian lengkap polisi menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk diborgol. "Maaf, kau harus kami amankan."

"Tunggu. Anakku akan terus menangis di sana kalau aku belum menenangkannya."

**0o0Harmony0o0**

BLAM.

"Namanya Byun Baek Hyun, kalau aku tak salah dengar dia baru saja membunuh suaminya sendiri karena selingkuh terang-terangan." Bisik Himchan sambil mengipasi tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Yixing, Xiumin, Joonmyeon dan Youngjae mengangguk paham.

"Oh ya? Tapi anaknya lucu, ya."

"Gak nyambung! Aku punya dua seperti itu di rumah. _Aigu_, Yixing kamu membuatku merindukan anakku."

"Xiumin-_ah_, apa suaminya berselingkuh?"

"Yixing-_ah_! Kamu idiot banget, sih?!"

"Padahal masih cukup muda,"

Yixing, Xiumin dan juga Joonmyeon menatap kasihan pada Baekhyun yang duduk di pojokan dekat pintu sambil memeluk Sehun. Sepertinya Baekhyun terintimidasi dengan orang-orang dalam sel itu.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_.. Anakmu menangis."

"E-eh?"

"Anakmu sepertinya haus." Ulang Yixing dan mendekati Baekhyun. Mengusapkan telunjuknya pada sudut bibir Sehun. "Tuh, 'kan, benar. Tunggu ya, aku panggilkan penjaga dulu."

"Kai-_ya_! Aku minta susu formula untuk bayi."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pikir, orang-orang dalam sel itu biasanya berwajah sangar dengan _tattoo_ memenuhi lengan, dada dan punggung.

Tetapi faktanya tidak. Buktinya mereka yang ada dalam sel bersama Baekhyun; seperti Xiumin, Yixing, Himchan, dan Youngjae, hanya menindik telinganya. Tapi itu tidak cocok dengan wajah mereka yang terlihat manis.

Termasuk Joonmyeon dan seorang lelaki di ujung ruangan; yang sedaritadi hanya menatap dingin, mereka berdua tidak bertampang seram juga tak memiliki tindikan maupun _tattoo_.

Mereka semua begitu ramah kepada Baekhyun walau ucapan yang terlontar sangat pedas –mereka tidak tahu berbahasa dengan benar dan baik sejak mereka tidak mengenyam pendidikan hingga tamat.

Padahal baru saja mengenal tapi mereka mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Baekhyun. Yang membuat Baekhyun kagum, mereka seolah menganggap Sehun juga anak mereka sendiri.

"Kapan kamu akan disidang?"

"Eung..."

"Aku Youngjae. Dan aku orang baik. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut."

"Mana ada orang baik bisa masuk sel tahanan, bodoh!"

Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung dua _namja_ yang berdebat di depannya. "Penjaga bilang satu minggu lagi,"

Youngjae dan Himchan menatap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk. "Oh begitu."

"Kenapa kau membawa anakmu? Kasihan dia." Joonmyeon meringsut ke samping Himchan, menatap Sehun yang sudah kembali tertidur berselimut kain tipis.

'Aku hanya punya Sehun di dunia ini...' Baekhyun menjawab dalam hati.

Dan sebuah kalimat perintah dari petugas penjaga membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, "Hei kalian cepat tidur,"

"Psst tidur. Kai akan mengamuk sebentar lagi." Ucap Youngjae polos –meledek.

"Kalau sudah mengamuk, dia akan meloncat-loncat di tempat. Ah, Himchan _hyung_! Cepat hubungi tim penjinak sapi liar,"

Himchan malah buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Sedangkan yang lain merebahkan tubuhnya secara berantakan di atas matras sambil pura-pura memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun terkikik kecil kemudian matanya bertemu pandang dengan pemuda paling pojok yang masih saja bersandar di tembok dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau ternyata belum ti–"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh teriakan Kai, penjaga; sipir. "Hei orang baru cepat tidur."

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia memang aneh. Malah kupikir dia bisu." Yixing berbisik pelan di balik punggungnya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya seakan tidak peduli. Baekhyun hanya butuh tidur saat ini. Lagipula apa menariknya mengenal jauh pribadi orang lain yang kebetulan berada dalam sel yang sama. Baekhyun bisa menebak, semua adalah buruk.

**0o0Harmony0o0**

Pagi di hari ke enam Baekhyun hidup di penjara. Jika sesuai dengan jadwal, besok tepat Baekhyun akan disidang.

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi semua tahanan dikumpulkan di aula tengah untuk sarapan. Hari ini Baekhyun mendapat semangkuk bubur kacang hijau dan teh hangat.

Yixing yang memang penyuka anak kecil sudah membawa Sehun ke dalam gendongannya saat Baekhyun mengambil jatah sarapannya.

Yixing meminta dua porsi; untuk Sehun juga dirinya; Sehun sudah berumur sebelas bulan jadi sudah boleh memakan makanan yang agak keras. Awalnya petugas penjaga yang bekerja di dapur itu menolak sehingga Yixing harus meminta bantuan pada Kai.

Kai menggiring mereka menuju deretan meja dekat pintu keluar, tempat itu memang kosong. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Kai dan kursi kosong di sebelah kanannya di tempati oleh Xiumin.

"Kau orang baik, ya."

Kai yang tengah menegak teh hangatnya spontan tersedak. "Si-siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kai-_ssi_, memangnya siapa?"

"Aku orang jahat, tau. Kerjaku tiap hari hanya memerintah dan memarahi orang. Masa' kau tidak takut?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali menyuapkan sesendok bubur panas ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Kai itu adikku. Kalau macam-macam, kau bisa menjewernya, kok."

"HAH?"

"Lebih tepatnya adik sepupu. Saudara jauh. Paman Kai itu adiknya mertua kakakku yang sudah lama cerai."

Himchan melempar sendoknya ke arah Joonmyeon membuahkan Joonmyeon mengelus dahinya yang memerah –sakit. "Bodoh. Senang sekali membuat orang lain bingung."

"Oh ya mana si Park itu? Apa berbeda meja?" tanya Himchan tanpa mempedulikan kaki pendek Joonmyeon di balik meja yang mencoba menendangnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak yakin bahwa dirinya tengah berada dalam penjara karena situasi seperti ini lebih cocok disamakan dengan taman bermain.

"Ada yang datang menjenguk mungkin akan telat." Jawab Kai.

"Lagipula, dia tidak memakan ini. Dia lebih suka bambu. Badannya tinggi sekali."

"Gila. Kamu pikir dia panda? Kamu saja yang pendek." Kai menimpali ucapan Xiumin.

Entah atas dasar apa Baekhyun buru-buru menghabiskan semangkuk buburnya. Padahal Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan sangat lapar. Segelas tehnya juga baru ditenggak separuh lalu ditinggalkannya begitu saja.

"Yixing-_ah_. Aku titip Sehun-_ie_, ya."

"Mau kemana?"

Yixing mendengus begitu Baekhyun sudah melesat menuju dapur tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya dan kemudian berbalik menuju ke arah 'kamar' sel sambil membawa baki berisi makanan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu di rumah merindukanmu, Yeol."

Chanyeol menatap dingin _namja_ yang duduk di seberangannya dengan berbatas kaca sebagai sekat. Sedangkan orang itu hanya memandang adiknya prihatin. –Adik tiri lebih tepatnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Aku membawa daging asap dari rumah."

"Kau pikir aku tidak berkecukupan makan di sini?"

"Ah–"

Chanyeol sebenarnya tak bermaksud membentak atau berkata kasar, terlebih pada orang yang disayanginya. Tetapi seperti itulah Chanyeol, dingin dan dipenuhi dengan keegoisan juga gengsi tinggi jika sedang dalam keadaan _mood_ yang buruk. Sayangnya, Chanyeol yang sekarang adalah Chanyeol yang setiap hari mendapati _mood_nya yang selalu buruk –frustasi semenjak mengetahui Chanyeol dan Luhan ditakdirkan bersatu sebagai kakak-adik karena pernikahan orangtua mereka.

"_Ayah tidak menjelaskan ini dari awal." bisik Chanyeol sambil menatap kecewa ayahnya yang tengah menyematkan cincin pada jari manis ibu tirinya di depan altar. Seakan tak percaya bahwa yang kini bersanding di samping ayahnya adalah ibu dari Luhan. Ibu kekasihnya yang akan menjadi ibunya juga. Walau bukan ibu secara biologis._

_Pikiran Chanyeol hanya dijejali oleh nama Luhan. Dan ketika acara sakral itu telah usai, Chanyeol makin kalap untuk mencari Luhan yang tak kunjung dilihatnya. Hingga saat ayahnya mencari Chanyeol dan Luhan untuk bergegas pulang ke rumah baru mereka, barulah Luhan muncul dari arah toilet dengan mata sembab._

"_Sebahagia itukah kalian sampai dari tadi hanya diam sa–"_

"_Kenapa kalian sangat egois?"_

_Luhan menutup telinganya rapat guna meminimalisir suara bariton Chanyeol yang menembus gendang telinganya. _

"_Tak bisakah kalian mementingkan kebahagian anak sendiri?" Chanyeol meraih sebuah pisau lipat di saku celananya –yang entah darimana didapatkannya. Lalu mendekap Luhan sambil menyelipkan pisau tajam itu di dekat leher Luhan. "Aku dan Luhan akan pergi karena kalian cukup brengsek untuk mengalah."_

_Ayah Chanyeol menatap bingung kedua anaknya dan beralih menatap istrinya. "Ada apa ini?" _

"_Mereka sepasang kekasih, Jungsoo-ya." Lirih Hara saat Chanyeol sudah benar-benar menghilang bersama Luhan. Jungsoo seketika merasa pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya habis. "Kau.. sejak kapan kau–"_

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol anakmu. Aku tidak... Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae..."_

_Jungsoo mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Lalu meraih handphone di sakunya..._

"_Anakku baru saja diculik oleh pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkannya.. mohon untuk cepat ditangani kasus ini."_

Luhan menautkan jarinya satu sama lain. Kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan jika merasa gugup atau takut. Chanyeol bahkan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghancurkan kaca penyekat dan menarik paksa jemari yang saling bertautan itu lalu menyelipkan jari besarnya di sana.

Luhan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sampai terdengar suara kursi di depannya yang berpindah. Langkah itu makin menjauh dan Luhan –lagi-lagi- harus menepuk dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"Eng.. Luhan-_ssi_, sepertinya Chanyeol-_ssi_ sedang tak ingin menemuimu." Luhan hanya menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi... uhm..."

"Kim Jongdae,"

"_Ne_, Jongdae-_ssi_. _Annyeong_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

**0o0Harmony0o0**

SERIUS SAYA GAK TAHU KENAPA JADINYA TIJEL KAYA GINI TTATT.

Kalau originalnya lebih terfokus ke friendship sama family. Tapi kalau saya yang ngolah ceritanya tauk deh h333h3h33333.

Tapi serius ini saya rombak abis-abisan deh. Cuma sama untuk point kehidupan penjaranya aja.

Anw saya butuh review soal pengetikan, alur, bahasa penyampaian, diksi dll. Saya newbie untuk urusan genre ini. Swear!

Ini gak akan jadi chapter lebih dari sepuuh serius saya paling males bikin berchapter sebenernya. Karena readers juga gampang bosen. H1h1h1h1. Jangan panggil saya "author" karena saya tidak sehebat itu membuat cerita. SKSD aja gak masalah, saya 97l jadi panggil yang menurut kalian enak/pas aja. See ya on next chapter...maybe?

So, mind to review?


End file.
